Flora and Helia
Flora and Helia are a romantic couple featured on Winx Club. Overview Flora and Helia have a very close relationship that has visually grown over the course of the seasons starting in the second season. Appearances Season 2 During the season it introduces a new specialist named Helia who Flora soon develops a crush on. Even though she has feelings for him Flora is too scared to tell Helia how she truly feels about him and is afraid that he might not feel the same way, soon after bonding with Chatta she help's Flora to tell Helia how she feels about him and always encourages her to tell him whenever she has doubts in herself. Flora tried a few times to tell Helia but always missed her chance due to her shyness around him. Eventually near the end of the season Flora finally confesses her love for Helia and Helia confesses his love for Flora. In Party Crasher, The Winx attend a special ceremony where the the new and improved Red Fountain school will be introduced. The Winx soon notice a new student, Helia. Brandon and Timmy reveal to them that Helia is Saladin's nephew and that he use to attend Red Fountain and that he was one of the top students, but he dropped out to got to Art School. When they are introduced to him Flora compliments his sketches saying that the drawings are so life like. Helia reveals that was what he was trying to do and is happy that she noticed, Flora then soon develops a crush on Helia. The ceremony is soon interrupted by a Leodragus that is destroying the new campus. The Winx and Specialist work together to try and defeat it but can't seem to find a weakness. Flora makes a plan where she will distract the monster while they attack it, but the monster blinds Flora and is about to eat her. Flora is then saved when the the monster is being tied down by an unknown person and to everyone's surprise it turns out to be Helia. Once Flora is safe Helia releases the monster and leaves which makes the Winx mad at him. At the end of the episode a paper plane flies over to Flora, she opens it and inside reveals a portrait of her, she hugs it with a smile knowing that Helia is the one who made it. In Race Against Time, she daydreams about Helia saving her from a monster and the two of them getting married but her thoughts are interrupted by Professor Palladium who asks Flora to perform a spell but she pronounces it wrong creating a bit of a mess. Later she asks Aisha if they could talk in private, she is about to tell Aisha her feelings for a "certian boy" but Aisha reveals that she is already aware that she likes Helia. In fear that he doesn't feel the same way about her and to scared to talk to him, Aisha offers to help Flora by finding out if he likes her without letting Helia know. Late at night Aisha sneaks over to Red Fountain and goes into Helia's room. She soon finds a poem, she reads it out loud and soon discover's that it's a love poem revealing that Helia also has feelings for someone, but before she can finish reading it Helia returns and she is forced to go. Aisha later tells Flora about the poem and so Flora decides to send him a flower to show Helia that she is also thinking about him. In The Invisible Pixies, Flora writes a letter to Helia revealing of how she truly feels about him. She goes off to study somewhere and she soon runs into Helia, surprised to see him Flora dropped her books. Helia comes over to help her and soon notices her letter, but she is too shy to give it to him. Shorty after Helia leaves Chatta then appears telling Flora that she missed her chance to tell him how she feels. Flora is still shy, even towards the end of the season. After the Winx call off their vacation, Helia and Flora joke around, but Tecna advises Flora to confess her feelings soon, to which Flora replies "I know". In The Time for Truth Flora, Aisha, Sky, Brandon and Helia, along with the pixies go to Pixie Village to get a special tea from The Flower of Life that will cure the pixies, however Livy reals that the The Flower has become sick after Icy attacked the village. Flora must now try to heal it, but being to nervous Flora thinks that she can't heal the Flower and that she might make it worse. Helia however has confidence in her and tells her that she can do it. Flora uses her full power and is finally able to heal The Flower of Life. As the specialists leave, Chatta pushes Flora to confess her feelings to Helia, Flora runs toward Helia's ship just before he leaves. Flora then tries to tell him but Sky interrupts saying that they have to get going promoting Flora to say that they can talk some other time causing Helia to leave. Chatta tells Flora to not let him go and to trust her heart, Flora gathers up all her courage and finally confesses her feelings, to which Helia reveals his feelings by blowing her a kiss. In Face to Face with the Enemy before the Winx enter Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Flora apologizes to Helia for not telling him her feelings sooner and for wasting so much, but Helia says to just forget about the past and to look forward to their future together. They then share their first kiss. Season 3 Since Helia did not appear that much in the season there were not many scenes between him and Flora. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom They don't have many scenes together but they are seen hugging and dancing near the end of the film. Season 4 thumb|left]They became closer to each other and they have a few love scene's in the season. Magical Adventure They were seen hugging each other on Eraklyon. Season 5 During Season 5, Flora and Helia's relationship experience significant conflicts because of Helia's childhood friend Princess Krystal. Krystal and Helia appeared to have spent so much time together and after seeing them on some intimated moments this caused Flora to think that Helia wanted to be with Krystal instead of her. This threatened their relationship, Krystal finally realising the trouble she caused tries to patch things up with Flora by apologizing and explaining that Helia is truly in love with Flora. Flora was still not convinced but after Helia appeared in the Aflea Dance Studio along with many of his origami birds and by sharing a romantic dance with him did this finally mend Flora and Helia's relationship. In "The Lilo", Flora is doing some training but had a hard time focusing, Professor Palladium tells Flora to focus on what she loves most which causes her to think of Helia and motivates her to where she is able to complete the test however a final geyser hit her when she thinks she had passed causing her to fail the test. In "Return to Alfea", after seeing the new fairies and Roxy, The specialists arrived. Helia surprises Flora by giving her a special origami he made for her. To Flora's surprise the origami is able to fly, suddenly Helia hears a voice and it turns out to be Princess Krystal of Linphea who is revealed to be an old childhood friend of his. When Helia is introducing Flora he calls her his "friend", Krystal then clings onto Helia's arm and it appears that she is flirting with him which makes Flora upset, Krystal then drags Helia away wanting to catch up with him, leaving Flora by herself and making her upset. When the rest of the Winx and Sky go to the Magic Archive to search for the Sirenix Book, Brandon and Helia stay outside to guard them, as Flora is waving goodbye to Helia, Krystal appears again wanting to spend time with him, Helia appears to have forgotten about Flora and is happy to see Krystal, Flora who saw the whole thing appears to have become even more upset than before. During the battle at the Magic Archive Helia and Brandon hear the event from outside and rush to help the Winx, Krystal concerned for Helia's safety goes after them. When they arrive Helia then get's attacked by Darcy from behind leaving him both injured and unconscious, Flora and Krystal take him out in the hallway where Krystal uses her healing powers to help him but Flora then becomes annoyed when she see's Krystal's hands on Helia chest so she turns away. In "Listen To Your Heart", Flora and the rest of the Winx are seen playing volleyball against Krystal's team, but sadly lose. Helia is about go talk to Flora but is stopped by Krystal who comes over and hugs him. Flora sees them hugging, upset from what she has seen Flora leaves, after congratulating Krystal, Helia says that he needs to speak to Flora but realizes that she has already left. Upset, Flora cries in her room and Bloom tries to comfort her. Flora fears that Helia wants to be with Krystal instead of her because they have so much in common. Tecna then offers advice telling Flora that she should have a heart to heart conversation with Helia. In "Battle For the Infinite Ocean", Flora is still upset about what happened between Krystal and Helia but then Krystal comes up to her and ask if they could talk. Krystal tells Flora that she is sorry for coming between her and Helia and even goes as far to tell her that Helia loves her but Flora doesn't believe her and leaves. When Flora and the Winx are dancing each of them are thinking of things that they love which causes them to get a special pair of ballet shoes except Flora, the Winx encourage Flora to try anyway. Though sadly Flora just can't seem to get Helia out of her mind, suddenly, someone releases a stream of living origami birds which fly around Flora. It is revealed to be Helia as he walks towards Flora he takes her hands and they have a heartwarming hug. He tells her that she's the only one he truly loves and they dance together. Soon, Flora earns her ballet shoes, and she and Helia began to levitate, both dancing on air, having finally forgiven him. Season 6 In "The Flying School" when Flora left to go and find her sister, the rest of the Winx went to go watch the Specialists train, Helia asks them where Flora is and Tecna tells him Flora has gone to see someone she has not seen in a long time, refering to Miele but did not mention it, letting Helia think it is a boy causing him to become a bit jealous. In "The Curse of Fearwood" Flora decides to show Helia the Alfea Greenhouse, at first Helia is afraid that they might get into trouble, but Flora reassure's him by revealing that she is now the caretaker of the Greenhouse. Helia is amazed at the sight of the Greenhouse and Flora then shows Helia the Grabbing-Vines she took back from Mystery of Calavera. Soon many students arrive for a tour of the Greenhouse, Flora asks Helia to look after the Grabbing-Vines while she does the tour by telling him to water it. Helia tries his best to water the it, but it becomes to afraid and grabs Helia, Flora soon notices this and comes over to help Helia by calming the plants down. Songs As a couple, Flora and Helia have one song: *Crazy in Love with You Gallery Flora&HeliaS4.jpg HandFloKiss.jpeg Heliadance.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-26-33-678.jpg 528120 137817173028768 488895424 n.jpg|Flora and Helia in Season 5 Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG|Helia's origami for Flora Halia and Flora in Season 5.PNG|Helia and Flora (Season 5) Flora helia3.jpg Flora helia8.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258250-400-267.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Flora12.jpg image55.jpg image66.jpg image8.jpg image111.jpg image999.jpg|Together At Last image22.jpg cuteeeee.jpg|caught sharing a smoothie in season 4 F&H Forever.jpg Too CUTE.jpg www.PNG Heliadance.jpg Flora & Helia.jpg Flora&Helia - Stars.jpg S4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Flora+Helia.jpg Together .jpg Flora & Helia Back-Together.jpg Love Near the Campfire.jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Original.jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Nick.jpg Flora's Daydream (2) Original.jpg Flora's Daydream (2) Nick.jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg F & H Ep 18.jpg F & H Ep 18 (2).jpg F & H (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (6).jpg F & H Ep 18 (7).jpg Category:Couples Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Category:Helia Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 6 Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom